When Darkness Turns To Light
by My Favorite Accident
Summary: The final battle is close and the trio receives some help from a strange source, and the line in between life and the afterlife is blurred. Can they defeat Voldemort while figuring out their out their own lives?[character death,many pairings, OC's]
1. The Prophecy

When Darkness Turns To Light

Summary: The final battle is nearing, and the trio receives some help from a strange source, and.the line in between life and the afterlife is blurred. Can the trio and others destroy the remaining Horcruxes while trying to survive and figure out their own lives? character death, various pairings, heavy use of OC's

Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling, I wouldn't be writing fanfics for my own series, would I?**  
**

**Chapter One **

"Minerva, we've been through this before. Lily and James did not know of the prophecy. They had not been informed before their deaths." Albus Dumbledore spoke, adjusting his half-moon spectacles sternly. The matter at hand was one that had been discussed quite a bit in recent times.

"But, surely Professor, they would have at least known of the second one. James was witness after all." McGonagall protested eagerly. She was determined, though she knew that she would never force Dumbledore into something.

"Ah, dearest Minerva, you are forgetting that James had no recollection of that event after...the incident." Dumbledore paused, to find the right word, cringing as he recalled what had happened to James that eventful night.

"What about Harry? He must've heard the prophecy at the Ministry. He was the one who broke it!" Minerva shouted, obviously frustrated at the Headmaster's decision to keep Harry in the dark about the second prophecy.

"Professor McGonagall, there is no need to raise your voice. Harry will learn in due time. As for your statement, yes, Harry was present at the time the prophecy was spoken again. He might have been a bit distracted because of the Death Eaters that were throwing spells at his friends, and himself." The Headmaster said, coolly. "Harry will not be told of the prophecy by either of us. Is that understood, Minerva?"

Minerva's eyes narrowed. "Potter is a smart lad. He'll figure it out eventually, without _your_ help!" She yelled, storming out of the office. Dumbledore looked mildly amused, and helped himself to a biscuit.

That was two years ago. Since that meeting between Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore, a few things had happened. Albus's death, for example. What they both did not know, however, was that the prophecy they had been arguing about, had not been smashed, but stolen.

Kerri Fallowyn sat on her porch swing, examining the small glass orb that she held tentatively in her palm, running her fingers over it again and again.

Written upon it, was S.P.T to J.S.P, and underneath that there was her own name, along with the Dark Lord, and Harry Potter/Neville Longbottom in smaller writing. Although she had no idea any of the others mentioned on the glass ball were, it interested her very much why the three were all mentioned in the prophecy along with her. She had broken the orb containing the prophecy on the first day she had gotten a hold of it by mistake, and only then had she realized what it was when the silvery form of a woman appeared in front of her, and spoke in a deep and croaky voice. Kerri had repaired the glass ball the prophecy was in, and could still recall what the woman had said once it had emerged out of the shards of glass that had been lying on the ground.

_The Dark Lord will choose _

_But he shall fail to realize the importance of his decision _

_For should he pick the pure wizard _

_He will succeed in his quest for power. _

_And if he decides upon the half blood _

_He shall suffer the consequences. _

_Both children will gain three accomplices _

_If they are chosen_

_The first two will be gained of his own accord _

_The third gained by fate _

_Her family is of the most royal blood. _

_Intelligent, Sly, Brave, and Kind _

_She will appear in his greatest time of need _

_Mysterious and dark, she will seem. _

_Guided by the ones_

_That dwell beyond the veil._

This confused her immensely. Her first name, 'Kerri', meant dark and mysterious in Celtic, she knew that much. The rest of the prophecy she couldn't figure out. Kerri was certainly not royalty. She was pureblood, but her parents had no interesting ancestry.

She soon got bored of the orb, and decided to stop dwelling on it. She went back into her family's manor that they had inherited from her late grandfather. It was large; although not as big as some other mansions Kerri had seen before. She wrapped the prophecy delicately in her sweatshirt, and stuck it under her arm hastily as Kerri's mother came in from the dining room.

"Kerri, darling, would you mind doing me a favor?" Her mother, Emily, asked, wiping her hands on her apron, white and powdery from flour.

"Of course, Mum, I'd be glad to help. What do you need?" She replied cheerfully.

"Would you take this to your brother and his little friends, please?" Emily conjured a tray of cookies with a wave of her wand.

"Sure." Kerri said briskly, grabbing the tray from her mother's outstretched arms. She walked upstairs, and opened the door to her brother's bedroom. There were four boys in the room, all deeply involved in some muggle video game.

"Gerard!" Kerri called switching the tray of cookies to her left hand.

"Yeah, sis?" Her little brother grinned cheekily, turning around to face his sister.

Gerard was the most obnoxious ten year old Kerri had ever known. He had shaggy dark brown hair down to his eyebrows; he took after Kerri's father. Kerri looked more like...nobody in the family. She had raven hair that curled down in ringlets, reaching a little past her elbows. She also had clear icy blue eyes, and her mother was blond with green eyes. Her father had amber eyes. Kerri knew of recessive genes, but there was literally no one in the family who looked remotely like her.

After handing the steaming tray of cookies to her brother, she walked down the hall to her own bedroom. When she stepped in, Kerri threw her sweatshirt on her bed, which was a pale green, as the entire room was decorated in shades of green, carelessly forgetting the glass orb tucked inside of it. Next she turned to her owl's cage, replacing the newspaper at the bottom of it with new sheets of paper-the classifieds section from the Muggle newspaper. Kerri's parents refused to let her read any Wizarding newspaper, for reasons unbeknownst to her. Her owl had light brown feathers, with gold specks strewn across her wings. The name of the bird was Oriole, and was Kerri's closest companion. With a frown, Kerri realized she had been gone since the previous day.

_'She's probably just hunting mice and rats again. The poor thing is always cooped up.'_ Kerri thought. And with extraordinary timing, Kerri heard a ruffle of feathers from behind her. Oriole came soaring through my open window, with not a rodent in her beak, but an envelope. With a raised eyebrow, Kerri took it from her. The elegant script on the front and the wax seal on the back only raised her curiosity. She opened it, and pulled out the piece of parchment inside.

_Dear Miss Kerri Fallowyn, _

_We are pleased to inform you that on Septermber First, you are invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This letter might have come a bit late, as I am sure you have noticed. Normally people start their Hogwarts education at age eleven, but you are a special case, which shall be explained in due time. I am sure you shall be ecstatic about coming to Hogwarts; your parents must have told you some wonderful stories about their experience here. _

_Do not worry about your previous education at Beauxbatons; that has been taken care of. Miss Fallowyn, you must understand that by going to Hogwarts, you will be in mortal danger. I feel that you are ready to overcome these challenges that await you. Your parents have been notified already, and I think it might be wise to start packing. _

_Enclosed is a list of books and equipment that you are expected to purchase, if you have not already. The list is nearly identical for both Beauxbatons and Hogwarts._

_Yours truly, _

_The Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_Minerva McGonagall _

Kerri re-read the letter several times in disbelief. She could hardly dare to think that she was finally going to Hogwarts; Kerri had always thought she wasn't good enough as a witch to the prestigious school. She skipped over the sentence about danger, lingering over it only long enough to wonder if her late acceptance had anything to do with the prophecy. She raced downstairs to show her mother, clutching the letter in excitement, grinning widely as she remembered that September 1st was the next day.


	2. First Impressions

**Chapter Two**

The sunlight streamed through her window and inched across the room onto Kerri's sleeping. She remained deeply asleep, and subconsciously rolled over off her bed, landing with a thump on the hard wood floor.

"Ow," she rubbed her head in pain. Oriole looked up at the sound of Kerri's voice, but deemed it uninteresting, and settled back to sleep. She looked over at her alarm clock, which read 9:30 in neon red letters.

"Crap," she muttered. Kerri had overslept. She quickly grabbed a few articles of muggle clothing out of her dresser, which was a pair of dark-wash jeans, and a yellow and blue shirt.

After a swift shower, brushing her teeth, changing into her clothes, and brushing her hair, Kerri went downstairs. She approached the kitchen, expecting her mother to be seated at the counter. She wasn't. Kerri spotted a paper on the table, and walked over to it.

_Kerri-_

_You are late. I have your trunk, and your new books and uniform. Go fetch Oriole and apparate to Kings Cross as soon as you can. _

_Much love, _

_Mom_

Thankfully, Kerri had turned come of age months before, so she could apparate legally. After grabbing her owl, she concentrated on a street away from the station, behind a tree. It would be disastrous if a muggle saw her. She heard a small pop from behind her, and landed on solid ground. Stumbling, Kerri looked around to see where she was. She had never liked apparating, and had never gotten used to the sensation. Taking in her surroundings, Kerri sighed in relief. She had reached the correct destination with all her limbs intact. She darted out from behind the tree, and walked down the busy sidewalk to the station.

She walked past a few platforms until she reached number 9. Kerri saw her mother in front of the wall. "Mom, I didn't get any breakfast." Kerri whined childishly, pulling on her sleeve like she used to do when she was smaller.

"That's your fault." Her mother chuckled, smiling. Kerri and her mother linked arms with each other, and disappeared through the brick wall that had hidden the Hogwarts Express.

"Emily, darling!" An old woman said, who had a hideous hat with a stuffed vulture on top of her head, running over to where we had just appeared.

"Mrs.Longbottom! It's so nice to see you!" Her mother said, embracing the woman in a hug. Kerri froze upon hearing her mother. Longbottom...had she heard that name before? Kerri racked her brain for an answer. _'Perhaps it had been mentioned in the news somewhere?_' Of course not, Kerri was not allowed to read the Daily Prophet.

Before she could come up with an answer, Kerri saw a boy around her age lurking in the shadow of what she assumed to be his grandmother. The woman was much too old to be his mother. Kerri walked over to him, noticing her mother and Mrs. Longbottom were deep in conversation.

"Hi," Kerri said stiffly. "My name's Kerri. Whats yours?" Kerri stuck out my hand, and he shook it. "Neville, Neville Longbottom." He replied, barely looking up at her. _'Of course!'_ exclaimed Kerri, silently. _'The prophecy.'_ She wondered what the young boy had to do with her. 

"Have you heard of Harry Potter?" Kerri asked, curiously, thinking of the other name mentioned on the prophecy.

"Who hasn't?" Neville scoffed. "He's really nice though." Neville added as an afterthought.

"Well, I had heard you mentioned somewhere before, and his name was there, too-" Kerri started, unsure of whether the boy knew of the prophecy, or what it was about.

"Oh! You mean a few years back when my friends and I battled all these Death Eaters in the Ministry. There was a ten page article on that, and I was mentioned there a lot! They even interviewed me..." A smile stretched across his face. Kerri had obviously touched on his favorite subject. _'Wait, did he say battling Death Eaters at the Ministry?'_ Kerri asked herself. She had been there, too, and after her mother had explained what had happened...

_Kerri walked stealthily through the Department of Mysteries, trying to find her mother, who worked there. She was normally not allowed the department, but sometimes her snuck her in anyway. She avoided any closed doors, normally, but there had been fiery X's across the doors to her alarm, and curiosity got the better of her. _

_She cracked a door with one of the marked doors, and looked in timidly. "**Stupefy**!" Kerri heard someone bellow, and next heard several screams. "Sirius! No…no…he's not gone, **SOMEONE GET HELP**!" She heard another voice shout in agony. _

_Kerri got frightened, and slipped through a different, unmarked door. Kerri looked around the room, and gasped. There were millions, or at least it looked like that many, of glass orbs on shelves. She walked around the room until one particular glass ball caught her eye. She reached up, and grabbed it off of the shelf. "Kerri Fallowyn." She murmured, tracing her name on the prophecy._

"Cool, huh?" Neville said, snapping Kerri out of her trance. "Hey, I've never seen you before. Are you new?" He asked Kerri, staring at her with a raised brow. She broke eye contact with him, and looked down at her feet, which were clad in white muggle trainers.

"Yeah, I am." Kerri said finally, breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh, dearies!" Mrs.Longbottom called, waving to the two of us.

"Yes, Grams?" Neville said nervously.

"The train is about to leave." My mom finished.

"Oh. Bye Mom! It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Longbottom." I smiled politely, waved goodbye, and boarded the train.

"Hey! Wait!" Neville called after Kerri, catching up. "Want to sit with me on the train?" He asked, rather quickly.

"Uh, sure?" Kerri said, tentatively. After all, she didn't know anyone else. He led her to the middle of the train, and opened the door to the compartment. It had a red haired boy, a bushy haired brunette girl, and a boy with messy black hair and glasses.

"Hey Neville." The three chorused, greeting him.

"Hey guys. This is Kerri. She's new. Kerri, that's Harry, Ron, and Hermione." Neville said, pointing to each person as he introduced them.

"Harry Potter?" Kerri asked Harry, with a raised brow. She couldn't believe the coincidence, meeting two out of three of the people that were mentioned in the prophecy on the very same day!

"Yes," said Harry begrudgingly. "Would you like an autograph? Or have you come to gawk at my scar like everyone else?" Malice dripped from his voice, and Kerri was taken aback.

"Bit full of yourself, aren't we? So what? You have an unusually shaped scar. I didn't even notice until you practically spat at me," Kerri countered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh...I am sorry. I thought, well, I'm just used to people staring and...yeah." Harry apologized, obviously embarrassed.

"Don't say sorry if you don't mean it," Kerri said crossly. "Conceited little bastard." She muttered under her breath. "But it is really nice to meet you all." Kerri said, smiling at Ron and Hermione.

She sat down next to Neville and pulled out a book, starting to read.

"So, Kerri was it? Where did you transfer from? I haven't seen you before," Hermione asked nervously, seemingly scared of setting her off again.

"I was at Beauxbatons." Kerri smiled, closing her book. She was surprised that Hermione actually made an attempt to make her feel welcome.

"Really? You know, I went to France just the other summer…" She continued, trying to make a conversation.

Kerri cheered up immediately. "Did you go to Montreal?" Amazingly, her foul mood had vanished and she had once more become chipper.

"Yeah," Hermione said happily. "I'm really sorry, but Ron and I have to go with the rest of the prefects. See you soon," Hermione shook Ron's shoulder, who had tuned out the conversation.

"Err, okay. Let's go then. Bye, Harry, Neville, Kerri," Ron said, quickly exiting the compartment with Hermione trailing behind him.

Kerri picked up her book again, and had soon fallen asleep.

A few hours later, Hermione returned and told Kerri and the other two boys that they should change into their robes. The boys left and Kerri quickly changed. Hermione came in again.

"Sorry about Harry. He's a little sensitive about people staring at him." She started.

"I can tell. Hey, you're a prefect right? Where do I go once I arrive? My parents told me something about a hat..." Kerri trailed off. "You can follow me. Once we get to the castle, you'll have to join the other first years though." Hermione replied, her chocolate brown eyes glinting with something unrecognizable.

Soon enough, the train had stopped. Kerri did as Hermione said, and joined her in the carriage. "What were those freaky things?" Kerri questioned, once inside the carriage, motioning to the winged horses that pulled the carriage. Hermione, Ron, and Harry exchanged glances.

"You can see them?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Should I not?" Hermione glanced at Ron again.

"No." She replied quickly. The carriage came to a halt.

"You'll follow the midgets." Ron said, pointing to a line of tiny children who were being led up to the castle by a very large and hairy man.

"Don't call them that, Ron!" Hermione scolded bitterly.

Kerri left the carriage and joined the eleven year olds at the front of the school.

Professor McGonagall lifted her glasses at Kerri once she neared her. "Kerri Fallowyn?" She asked, scrutinizing her appearance.

"Yes?" Kerri replied.

"Follow me." She led Kerri out into the middle of the room that was surrounded by students, and she sat on the stool. The headmistress placed the tattered hat she was holding on Kerri's head, and she held her breath.

"Curious...very curious..." The hat muttered. "A bit of everything, I see. Hadn't seen this since Dumbledore..." the hat said loudly. And then it remained silent. A murmur went through the hall.

"Um. How long does it take?" Kerri asked, hoping that she wouldn't come off as impatient.

"Oh my," McGonagall said. "You better come with me, Fallowyn." She said, taking the hat from Kerri's head. A professor hurried down from their table, and took the hat from McGonagall. Kerri felt numerous eyes on her as McGonagall led her out of the Great Hall, up several flights of stairs, and past a gargoyle.

"Fallowyn, I was hoping this wouldn't happen." McGonagall said, seating herself behind a desk. "The Sorting Hat is an ancient method, started by Godric Gryffindor himself. There are four houses, as you know. Usually, even if they are almost exactly even in each house, they get sorted into one or the other. The Sorting Hat places you in the house you would like to join the most, or whichever one you would achieve most in and are suited to. You, Fallowyn, were exactly even in each house. You don't belong a bit more in any of the houses, and you sat there completely unbiased. The hat got confused, and didn't say any of the houses. So Fallowyn, which house would you like to be in?" McGonagall explained, her own sharp eyes glaring daggers straight through my ice blue eyes.

"Well, m-my parents were both G-gryffindors, so I suppose I'll join that house." Kerri stuttered, wondering why she was so special.

"Exactly why you were so evenly matched in each house, Fallowyn, will be explained later. I expect that you will be most warmly welcomed in Gryffindor, now hurry along to your table." She said, shooing me out the door. Kerri caught a glimpse of her gazing longingly at a silver bearded wizard's portrait, mumbling "Albus...If only you could have been here."


	3. Meeting Ginny

When Darkness Turns To Light

Summary: The final battle is nearing, and the trio receives some help from a strange source, and.the line in between life and the afterlife is blurred. Can the trio and others destroy the remaining Horcruxes while trying to survive and figure out their own lives? character death, various pairings, heavy use of OC's

Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling, I wouldn't be writing fanfics for my own series, would I?

**Chapter Three**

Kerri returned to the Great Hall, and a few students and professors stared at her. She seated herself at the Gryffindor table, and glanced around. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Neville were all on the table, she noticed. Kerri hated to be alone. Hermione looked over to her and her brown eyebrows furrowed. "What happened?" She whispered in a sort of loud way. Kerri shrugged.

"The Sorting Hat couldn't decide which house I should be in, and I didn't influence it in anyway while I was up there, so..." Kerri trailed off, seeing her blank expression.

"But the Sorting Hat always chooses a house!" Hermione exclaimed, persistently. Kerri shook her head, and helped herself to some of the feast.

"I honestly don't know, Hermione," Kerri whispered back, seeing Hermione look at hrt like she was hiding something. Hermione frowned slightly, and turned to Harry and Ron and began a discussion in low tones. Kerri caught a few words, which included 'horcrux', 'should have left already', 'Dumbledore', and 'Godric's Hollow'.

Kerri didn't mean to eavesdrop, but it happened sometimes when she wasn't occupied. She looked around the rest of the table. "Hullo," A cheerful voice said, from the left. Kerri turned, and saw a young girl who looked to be around her age. The girl had auburn hair, and brown eyes. "Hi," Kerri said, smiling. "I'm Ginny," She stuck out her hand for Kerri to shake, and she did happily.

"Kerri," she replied. "You're new?" Ginny said, tilting her head as if she was puzzled to whether she had seen Kerri before. Kerri sighed. "Unfortunately."

She grinned, and glanced at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Don't mind them," Ginny said, hurriedly. "Ron's my brother, he's a git. Hermione is nice, but she mostly hangs around those two. Harry is a sweetheart, but right now he's preoccupied with..." she trailed off, and looked at him with a mixture of longing and sadness.

"You like him," Kerri stated, more than asked. She blushed a light pink, and nodded.

"Normally I'm not this honest to strangers. But you seem different, so I'll tell you. He and I used to go out, last year. But he dumped me." She frowned. I looked at her sympathetically.

"For another girl?"

"Heavens no!" Ginny said, rather too loudly. She lowered her voice. "He thinks that he's too dangerous for me to be around."

Kerri raised her eyebrows. "Someone has a bit of an ego," she looked at him, and turned back to Ginny.

"No," Ginny said, quickly. "It's kind of true. You mean you don't know?" Now it was her turn to raise her brows. Kerri shook her head.

"I grew up in Paris," I said. "And just two years ago I moved to London, but I still went to Beauxbatons. My parents kept me away from the media..." Kerri explained, hoping that she wouldn't need to explain further.

"Oh," Ginny said, quietly. "Well, when Harry was a baby, the dark lord Voldemort tried to kill him. He killed his mother and father in the process. He tried to use the Killing Curse, but Harry survived. He's the only one who has." Ginny explained. Kerri nodded her head.

"And now Voldemort's trying to kill him?" Kerri predicted, noting her mention of the Dark Lord. Could it be the same from the prophecy? If so, it was all starting to fall into place.

"Yes," Ginny said, looking a bit surprised.

"It was nice talking to you, Kerri." She smiled, seeing McGonagall call attention to the Houses. "Same here, Ginny." she replied, standing up. "Kerri!" Hermione called, motioning for her to come over.


	4. The Possession

When Darkness Turns To Light

Summary: The final battle is nearing, and the trio receives some help from a strange source, and.the line in between life and the afterlife is blurred. Can the trio and others destroy the remaining Horcruxes while trying to survive and figure out their own lives? character death, various pairings, heavy use of OC's

Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling, I wouldn't be writing fanfics for my own series, would I?

**Chapter Four **

"Yeah?" I asked Hermione, a bit shyly.

"I remembered something about the Sorting Hat, and I was wondering if you could tell me exactly what the Hat told you?" She asked, a bit more of a demand than a question.

"Er...He said something like 'Curious, curious...Haven't seen this since Dumbledore...', but I don't even know who Dumbledore is," Kerri told her, thinking that she would just leave me alone after hearing what the Hat told her, it wasn't particularly interesting.

Kerri was wrong. Hermione's jaw dropped. "You have a mind like Dumbledore?" She whispered, dumbfounded.

"I guess?" Kerri said tentatively, a bit startled by Hermione's outburst. She turned around, thinking that it might have been a bad thing. Hermione grabbed her by the hand.

"Kerri," she said sternly. "Dumbledore was the greatest wizard of our time, before he was murdered by one of the teachers."

"Well, I'm, uh, sure that it was just a coincidence..." Kerri said to her, a bit scared. Maybe this was what she was destined for? Was this what the Prophecy was talking about? Kerri became a little rigid. Harry and Ron looked over at the two of them. "Wait a bloody minute- Dumbledore? That isn't a coincidence, Kerri, it couldn't be," Ron said. Harry just stared at me, and looked like he was about to cry.

"Can we trust you?" Hermione said, looking straight into Kerri's eyes.

"Yes," Kerri told her. Now she was frightened.

"Kerri, what do you know that maybe you shouldn't?" Obviously, she thought that Kerri was some sort of spy. Kerri felt cold all of a sudden, and stiffened. Suddenly the room became very cold. She looked around frantically, and then the room became dark. Her lips started to move against her will, and she told them everything Professor McGonagall had told Kerri in her office, and about the prophecy.

Hermione and Ron exchanged looks, while Harry just sat there.

"Kerri," He took Kerri's hand, and suddenly she once more gained control of her body. It was the first word he had said to her since he had gotten angry with Kerri on the train.

"I think it is best that for your sake and mine, that you stay with one of us most of the time." He looked at me, conveying that it was important. Kerri was confused. They wanted her to be friends with them? Or they wanted to protect her? The words of the Prophecy came flooding back to her, and she nodded.

"Sure," Kerri said, and Hermione hugged her unexpectedly.

"Now more than ever, we have to keep those who are important safe," she said. Important? Kerri nodded. The kids around the foursome started to get up, and Kerri walked with Hermione up to the Common Room. She said she was tired before anyone else could have even seen her, and walked up to where Hermione said was their dorm room. Kerri's trunk and Oriole were already there. Kerri fell on her bed, and grabbed a pillow. She pulled it close to her chest, and in a moment she was asleep.


	5. The First Encounter

When Darkness Turns To Light

Summary: The final battle is nearing, and the trio receives some help from a strange source, and.the line in between life and the afterlife is blurred. Can the trio and others destroy the remaining Horcruxes while trying to survive and figure out their own lives? character death, various pairings, heavy use of OC's

Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling, I wouldn't be writing fanfics for my own series, would I?

**Chapter Five **

That night, Kerri woke up to see an old man standing over her. She screamed a bloodcurdling scream, but none of the other girls in her dorm woke up. Kerri panicked, and grabbed her wand from the nightstand. "Get back," she told him in a harsh tone. "Or I'll light you on fire." The man stood there, unmoving. "I'm warning you," Kerri said, her voice shaky. Again, no response. She yelled a spell, and an icy blue fire appeared on the ground where he stood. But again, he didn't flinch. The light from the fire lit up his face, and revealed kind blue eyes, with half moon spectacles and a long beard.

"Kerri," he whispered.

"How do you know my name?" Kerri started to cry, scared for her life. She wasn't stupid; he was going to kill her, or worse.

"My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore," he said. The tears stopped flowing.

"But you're dead!" She yelled at him. He merely chuckled. "That is merely an obstacle, Kerri. In times of importance that could easily be changed, and that is simply what I did" Dumbledore said, strangely cheerful.

"So you came back to life," Kerri breathed, not believing anything he said.

"Of course not," He chuckled again. "I am here to warn you," He smiled.

"About what?" Kerri got seriously frightened. The fire wasn't even burning him. She inched away from the center of her bed, planning a quick escape.

"To trust people," he said, simply.

"Trust which people?" She narrowed her eyes. Certainly not him. He was dead!

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione," Dumbledore said. Kerri stopped moving. "It was me who possessed you this evening," he said. "They are the few you could trust with your life, and it is important you stay close to them."

"That's what Harry said," she murmured. "But why?"

He sat down on the foot of her bed and explained to Kerri everything about the mysterious trio. It took hours. First he told Kerri about Harry's encounters with Voldemort, then about how Hermione and Ron had helped him, then about how the Divination teacher had made a Prophecy to him and another teacher had overheard, then about Severus Snape, then about Death Eaters, then about Voldemort's childhood and finally about Horcruxes. By the time he had finished, Kerri had learned more about the Wizarding World in a day than she had in seventeen years.

Just as she saw the first ray of sun brighten the room, Dumbledore had gone. Before Kerri even had a chance to ask him about the prophecy. "I'll be back to check on you," he told her, before his body shimmered and he had disappeared.

"Morning, Kerri," Hermione said brightly to her, sitting up in her bed and stretching her arms over her head. And then Kerri did what every other girl would have done. She passed out.


	6. Luna Explains It All

When Darkness Turns To Light

Summary: The final battle is nearing, and the trio receives some help from a strange source, and.the line in between life and the afterlife is blurred. Can the trio and others destroy the remaining Horcruxes while trying to survive and figure out their own lives? character death, various pairings, heavy use of OC's

Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling, I wouldn't be writing fanfics for my own series, would I?

**Chapter Six**

Kerri opened an eye, and slowly the hazy figure before her started to focus. "Hello, Kerri," said Ron, cheerfully. "You gave us a bloody fright when Hermione yelled at us that you had passed out."

"Is-is that what happened then?" She asked, tiredly.

"I suppose so." Ron said with a shrug.

"Where are Hermione and Harry?" Kerri asked, the details of the previous night starting to come back to her.

"Breakfast," Ron made a bitter face. "You were only out for an hour; they left me to keep an eye on you."

Kerri nodded. "Well. Can you go get them? I've got something to tell you three..."

He raised a brow at her curiously. "Okay, then." Ron got up and left, and soon Madame Pomfrey had come out of her office. She gave Kerri a knowing glance, and hurriedly attended to the few other students in the Hospital Wing.

Soon after, Ron had arrived with Harry and Hermione, his eyebrow still raised. "Alright, Kerri. What's this about?"

She took a deep breath. "Is everyone else asleep?" Kerri asked, without looking around the room. Hermione nodded.

"There was an old man in my room last night," Kerri said, bluntly. Their jaws dropped.

"What?" shouted Harry and Ron, and Hermione simply gaped, all three assuming the worst.

"Let me rephrase that," she rushed. "Albus Dumbledore was in the room last night. He told me everything," Kerri looked into Harry's piercing green eyes. "About everyone."

Hermione's eyes became glassy, and Ron gasped.

"He's alive, then?" Ron nearly jumped up.

"Don't be stupid, Ronald," said Hermione bitterly.

"The veil..." muttered Harry, nearly inaudibly."The prophecy..."

Ron, Hermione, and Kerri all turned to look at him. "What veil?" she asked, puzzled.

"I think you need to talk to Luna Lovegood," said Harry.

"What's Loony Lovegood have to do with this?" asked Ron, turning to Harry, his blue eyes wide with surprise.

"Don't call her that, Ron!" Hermione scolded. Harry ignored her, and continued on.

"We'll all go; you'll see what she has to say. And then, tonight, we'll all sit in Kerri's room and wait and see if Dumbledore shows up again. If he does, and I think he will, we'll go to Godric's Hollow tomorrow morning."

Kerri looked at Hermione and Ron expectedly. Though they had told Kerri it was best she stayed with them, Kerri felt entirely left out of all their past adventures. Noticing her expression, Hermione explained, "Godric's Hollow was where Harry's parents were murdered by V-Voldemort." Hermione gulped.

Kerri bit her lip. "Oh. Well...I suppose you have to fill me in on a few things, then. But, in the meantime, let's go see this Luna person, shall we?"

Soon after, Kerri was excused from the Hospital Wing and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and her had gone to the Great Hall, figuring that Luna would most likely be still eating breakfast. Sure enough, Hermione pointed her out as a blond girl who was sitting on the Ravenclaw table next to Neville.

Neville smiled shyly at the four of them as they approached, and Kerri waved. Harry tapped Luna on the shoulder, and she turned around. "Oh, hello Harry, Hermione, Ronald, and…oh, I am afraid I haven't met you yet, what is your name?" She nodded to the others and gazed at me, revealing misty blue eyes.

"I'm Kerri," she said, offering her hand for Luna to shake.

"Lovegood, Luna Lovegood. But you've probably already heard of that from them." She smiled and shook my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Kerri was a little taken aback, she seemed a bit off. She was in the Ravenclaw uniform of course, and had a bulky necklace of bottle caps and had silver earrings in the shape of dinosaurs. Kerri held back the urge to raise my eyebrow, and returned her smile.

"So, what brings you over here?" Luna asked.

Harry looked over at Neville. "Actually, the four of us needed to talk to you about that night in the Department of Mysteries."

Luna nodded, and Neville simply beamed. He looked excited to be a part of the conversation.

"You remember the veil, right Luna?"

She nodded once more, and Harry continued.

"Yeah. Well, it's hard to explain, but we need to find out what the veil…er…is."

She smiled, and her blue eyes grew wide. "It's really interesting," Luna said eagerly. "It was really obvious after your godfather fell through it." Everyone looked at Harry with sympathy on their faces. He frowned. "Well, when we went in, those of us who had seen someone die had heard whispers coming from beyond the veil. I figured that, well, to put it bluntly, the afterlife is behind the veil."


End file.
